Fireworks and Chocolate
by Knight The Cat
Summary: Vash and Lil go to see the fireworks, and Vash meets a beautiful girl...  Chocolate Alliance: SwitzerlandXBelgium, FrUk, mild Latviaxlichenstein, AU...   For xVAMPIRExEMPRESSx.  ...Summary sucks, as usual.  Please read!


**(Knight: Wow! This is a one-shot for xVAMPIRExEMPRESSx, as a prize for being my 70****th**** reviewer on "The Murderer and The Thief"! THANK YOU!~**

**So, it's the Chocolate Alliance: SwitzerlandXBelguim. I didn't ship this pairing, but now… I LOVE IT! :D **

**So, Chocolate Alliance, FrUk *shivers* I hate that…, LatviaXLichenstein *shiver again*, hope you like it!~~**

**So, yeah, don't own Hetalia etc.**

**And on with the chocolate!~)**

**

* * *

**

He stalked down the street.

People stared at him.

He could feel the glares.

_What the fuck do they know?_

They couldn't judge him.

They had no idea.

He turned the corner.

It wasn't that far now.

He just prayed Lill hadn't wandered off to play with Peter…

_Stupid kid doesn't know when to stay put… Can't she tell I'm worried?_

There it was. Their… Shack.

He hated this. Hated his parents for leaving, hated the country for trying to take Lil away, hated them all.

But he had his gun, he had his sister, and right now…

He had a small amount of food.

He opened the door, and was rushed by a small girl.

"VAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

He grinned for the first time all day. Being around Lil was the only time he ever smiled. The little girl smiled back, hugging her big brother around the neck.

"There you are! I was getting worried… Me and Peter were about to go look for you!"

Vash grimaced.

"Lil! I told you to NEVER leave the house while I'm out!" The small girl frowned.

"Vash… I can take care of myself, you know." She fiddled with her brother's blond hair, obviously sad about his disapproval.

There was another voice from the back of the hut.

"Hello Vash!" It was Peter, Lil's friend. Vash ignored him, telling Lil;

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own safety." The girl smiled at him again, her face like a happy mirror. Vash couldn't help but smile back.

_She's a good kid… I hate having to put her through this… But I'll get us a house!_

_I hope._

"I should go home…" Peter said. Vash ignored him again. _The kid's got to learn not to come here…_

He sat down on the single bed in the hut.

"Hey, Lil, I've got a surprise." She sat down next to him.

"What? What is it?" He smiled, opening his bag up.

"Dinner!" He'd scored some Chinese food from his friend Yao, who worked as a waiter at a Chinese restraurant.

Lil squealed, hugging Vash again. He could feel all the bones in her arms and ribs.

_I'm a bad brother… I should've let her go with them… But…_

He couldn't let Lil go.

"V-Vash…? Can- Can I eat some?"

He patted his little sister on the head.

"Eat as much as you like, Lil." He tugged the hair-ribbon she always wore, smiling at the indignant look on her face.

There wasn't enough for both of them. Of course there wasn't.

There was never enough food.

But he let Lil have more than him.

* * *

After they had finsihed eating, and were sitting there in silence, Vash cleaning his prized gun, and Lil re-tying her bow, she spoke.

"Um… Could we… Please…"

"What is it, Lil?"

"Th-There's fireworks… Tonight… For some celebration… Could we go see them…?"

Vash sighed. He didn't really have a choice. Either he took Lil, or she snuck out…

And he knew which one he preferred.

"Fine. Just let me fix my gun up."

He slotted it back together, inserting fresh bullets.

Lil sighed at her brother's overprotectiveness.

"Vash, can't you-"

"No."

They walked out into the cold night air.

Lil saw Peter instantly, with his older brother Arthur.

"Vash." Arthur nodded to him. "How are you?"

Vash glared at him, taking the safety off his gun.

He knew he shouldn't be so hostile to Arthur, as the man wasn't much better off than he was, but…

_I just don't like people…_

Lil grabbed his hand, dragging him after Peter and Arthur, into the crowd.

They wandered around for a while, Lil gaping at all the stalls set up, Vash glaring at anyone who came too close.

"Vash… Can I-"

"…Oh, fine. But by the time the fireworks finish, I want you BY MY SIDE."

"Thank you!" Lil called, racing off with Peter.

Vash sighed, finding a relatively un-peopled spot to sit in. He knew he probably looked like he was crazy, or a vigilante, or both.

Camoflage clothes, ripped and dirty, a large bag with a very conspicuous gun in it, a glare, ratty and dirty brown hair… And a persistent glare.

He couldn't help it.

The crowd surged around him like a living organism, talking and laughing. Then, he saw, out of the corner of his eye.

A girl.

Watching him.

She was tall, slightly taller than him. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Wearing an aqua dress.

She had a lavender headband in her hair.

And she was watching Vash.

His instant response was to go for his gun.

But… _She seems harmless… And I doubt I'd get away with shooting her._

_She's the kind of person "society" cares about. _

He settled for glaring at her.

Then, he saw something that unsettled him even further.

Lil walked up to the girl, and started to talk to her.

It looked like… _Her headband… _

Yes, Lil was pointing to the headband, and the dress…

_Why? Stupid idiotic sister…_

He got up, ready to go over, and then Lil ran over to him, pulling Peter and the girl she'd been talking to.

He glared at the three of them.

_Who does this girl think she is?_

"VAASH! The fireworks are about to start! COME ON! You have to come with us!"

"What?"

"The lady- Emma- she said we could watch the fireworks from her house! From the balcony!"

The girl smiled. _She's pretty… But how dare she-_

_

* * *

_

Lil grabbed Vash's arm, pulling him along. She dropped Peter's hand in the process, causing the boy to look hurt.

"Emma" led the trio- and Arthur, and Arthur's "friend" Francis, who had somehow tagged along- through the crowded street, and into a huge house.

"Come on, come on!" Lil laughed. "The fireworks will start soon!"

They followed the two girls up two flights of stairs to emerge on a roof-balcony-thing.

_What the heck am I even doing here?_

"They won't start for a minute or two, guys, so please make yourselves comfortable!" said "Emma".

Arthur and Francis strolled oer to one corner of the roof-thing and sat down together, Arthur resting his head in Francis's lap.

Peter and Lil immediately ran over to the edge of the roof, peering over the edge and trying to find their respective… homes.

Vash stayed put.

Then Emma came over to him.

"Is that a gun in your bag?"

"…Yeah. Why?" Then she did something surprising.

"Can I have a look?" She grabbed the gun before he had a chance to say 'No!'

The girl turned it over in her hands.

"Hmmm… Nice model… Reliable… I like it!"

Vash gaped.

"Y-You know guns…?"

Emma smiled back.

"I know a bit…"

He was amazed. _Who IS this girl?_

"Want to take a seat?" He nodded, still too shocked at her knowledge of guns to protest.

_But- She looks so- She can't-_

The fireworks started.

Vash gazed upwards, amazed by the beauty of the explosives in the sky.

He heard awed gasps from his sister and Peter, and smiled.

_I'm glad we got to see this…_

"Want some chocolate?" Emma said loudly.

He tore his eyes away from the sparkling night, and looked at Emma. She looked beautiful in the golden-blue-red-changing light from the fireworks.

And she was holding a box of Vash's main weakness.

* * *

Chocolate.

He loved chocolate. But he could _never _afford it.

Despite his loathing of charity… He had to have a piece… Just one…

"May I…?" She smiled at him happily.

"Go on!" He gave her a smile, a rare gift from him, taking a piece of chocolate and placing it gently in his mouth.

Heaven.

Absolute heaven.

He closed his eyes, savouring the taste.

It was amazing. Warm, sweet, chocolately awesomeness.

He opened his eyes to see Emma gazing at him, spellbound at something.

"W-What?"

"Oh… It was just good to see you so happy… You look so carefree."

He scowled. She looked away, saddened.

Vash felt a sudden surge of remorse.

"I-"

The firworks finished. Lil raced over to him.

"Vash! Did you see them? Weren't they amazing? Oh, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

Peter came up quickly.

"Uh… Arthur is…"

He pointed to the corner of the roof. Arthur and Francis were wrapped in a tight embrace, with their lips locked together.

Vash sighed, pulling out his gun.

He sighted, took aim carefully- VERYcarefully- and fired. The bullet hit exactly three inches above Francis's head.

The two jumped back, separating guiltily.

Peter walked over to them.

"Uh… It's time to go, guys…"

They got up, still holding hands.

"Oh! You- You're leaving already…?" Emma looked dismayed.

Vash nodded.

"Yeah… Well, I have to get Lil home… It's dangerous where we live…"

Arthur nodded.

"And Peter…" Francis grinned slightly.

"_Oui_. And me and Arthur here have… _business_ to attend to…"

Vash looked at the two. He could guess the kind of business Francis meant all too well.

On the rare occasions that he visited Arthur's house for the night he had the misfortune to hear a good deal of it.

_Ugh… Did not need that memory…_ He thought in disgust.

* * *

The group walked downstairs.

Lil and Peter chattered incessantly about the fireworks.

Francis and Arthur kissed, held hands, and just generally made a huge deal out of each other.

Emma and Vash walked in silence.

When they got to the door, Lil turned to Vash.

"Can I-"

"What this time?"

"Well… Peter was going to Wy's house… And Raivis is coming too…"

"Fine. You can go."

He knew he was going to regret this. She'd been crushing on Raivis forEVER, and it was making Peter very jealous.

_She's going to cause a fight…_

"You can stay all of tomorrow, too." It was a chance to keep her in a proper house for a night, so he would let her.

"YAY! THANK YOU, VASH!" She raced over to Peter, Arthur and Francis.

The four walked off, Lil skipping next to Peter.

Vash watched them go, then turned to leave.

"Uh… Thanks. You made Lil really happy tonight. …And th-thanks for the chocolate…"

He went to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" She grabbed his arm.

He stopped walking.

_Why-_

"Here…"

She pulled him towards her.

He stumbled…

And then they were kissing and she was pressing something against his chest, and Vash was happy, for once.

But all too soon, the kiss was broken.

Vash smiled at her.

"Good night, Emma."

"Good night, Vash."

He turned and walked away.

The item she had given him… A box of chocolate, with a phone number pinned to the front.

"Hey, Emma!" He turned back, calling out.

"Yes?"

"Thank you! For everything!"

* * *

**(Knight: OMFG I SO ADORE THIS PAIRING NOW!~~ So THANK YOU xVAMPIRExEMPRESSx! **

**And: I DO NOT SHIP FRUK! I HATE IT! WITH A PASSION! But Vampie likes it… So here it is! And there is NO PeterXLil here!**

…**Yeah, I used Lil's name as Lil… And Belgium has no official name, so I used one of her possible names, Emma. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Also, should I continue this story? I knid of want to… Anyways, seeya!~)**


End file.
